loving geeks react to Episode IX
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Nagisa and Kurahashi talking about how they feel about Rise of Skywalker, WARNING! Spoilers for Star Wars Rise of Skywalker exists inside, read at yoru own risk if you haven't seen the movie!


"So that was a thing" Kurahashi said as she and Nagisa walked out of the cinemas after seeing the new Star Wars movie.

"I didn't think it was that bad" Nagisa said

"You thought the Suicide Squad movie was good when I showed it to you" Kurahashi said

"It was though" Nagisa exclaimed

"Not that good" Kurahashi said

"And Man of Steel was?" Nagisa asked

"It was better than Dawn of Justice" Kurahashi said

"None of which can hold a candle to the MCU" Nagisa smiled

"Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Shazam " Kurahashi said

"Okay, I'll give you those" Nagisa huffed making his girlfriend giggle before kissing him on the cheek

* * *

"All I'm say is that it wasn't the best movie of either the trilogy or the saga" Kurahashi said as she sat down in Grind Finale with Nagisa having their usual orders

"It was still better the Last Jedi, which was pretty good itself" Nagisa said

"That was boring and it made Luke into an unlikeable grump" Kurahashi said

"But they fixed that, they also explained how Leia was able to pull that force bullshit in space, made Poe a likeable character again instead of the asshole he was in VIII. Not to mention made the three new heroes in the series into a group with some new droid, and handled what happened to Carrie Fisher very well" Nagisa said

"The emperor, explain how he's back?" Kurahashi said

"Okay I'll give you that one, but at least he explained where Snoke came from" Nagisa said

"And that was another thing, why set up one big bad only to switch him out for one we've already seen before" Kurahashi said "The only reason they did that was so they could get the older fans into the cinema"

"well it worked on us" Nagisa said "Beside not everyone hates the Last Jedi"

"Nagisa, we're geeks of course we're going to see Star Wars, we went and saw Solo, or at least I did" Kurahashi said

"Same here, I even dressed up" Nagisa sighed as his head it the table making Kurahashi laughed.

"Anyway what about Rey's parentage, they suddenly changed it from two drunkards pawning her off for drinking money to the Imperial Heiress, I mean come on" Kurahashi cried

"Well the fans did speculate that, as well as her being Obi-wan's granddaughter" Nagisa said

"Okay, but still it didn't really fit right with me, even though they did retcon it" Kurahashi said

"But come on you can't really tell you that you hate it" Nagisa said "Considering it fixed a major hate point for the fans"

"I suppose it was a good twist" Kurahashi sighed

* * *

"Can we get onto something else" Nagisa said

"Wait you have a criticism, I thought you enjoyed the movie" Kurahashi gasped

"I did, it's just that the bit about the red eyed C-3PO lead to nothing but C-3PO having no memory" Nagisa said "Which was quickly fixed by R2

"Just like the Sith Fleet and Sith Troopers" Kurahashi said

"I think those were just added in there because they were included in Battlefront 2" Nagisa said shrugging "Well the troopers anyway"

"Maybe, but at least they got some action" Kurahashi said "like the planet killers, if he had access to that level of tech why not use it instead of the First Death Star?"

"maybe he didn't have it at the time, beside the Death Star was planned out in Episode 2" Nagisa said

"Which was a retcon" Kurahashi said

"But can you retcon a prequel?" Nagisa asked

"Can we talk about how different characters that were in focus in 8 were given less screen time?" Kurahashi said

"I don't know anything about that" Nagisa said

"Good thing you don't" Kurahashi said sighing

* * *

"Anything else you think we need to talk about?" Nagisa asked walking Kurahashi home

"I think we're good" Nagisa said

"okay so what's the next film we're going to see; Birds of Prey or Black Widow" Kurahashi said

"Most likwely both, but I'm up for Jumanji" Nagisa smiled

"Okay" Kurahashi asked as she kissed Nagisa and went inside "Good night

"Night Hina" Nagisa said

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here truth be told I wrote this the day after I read Rise of Skywalker which was after christmas and after reading THE BLIND KING's reaction fic; so this is just a quick fic about our two loving geeks discussing Episode IX which I like and proudly proclaim it the best of the sequel trilogy despites the gripes presented here**

**now I wanted to tale a break from Assassination Classroom fics for a while but like I said I had already written this and so I'm posting it now; and it might be the last one I do for awhile. so in saying that; So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
